


that was a perfectly timed run to beat the offside trap

by checktheargyle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/checktheargyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin appreciates Lu Han's footballing skills. He just wishes Lu Han didn't play for the enemy. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	that was a perfectly timed run to beat the offside trap

**Author's Note:**

> there's chinese in this fic. translation at the end of it.

When Kim Jongin was 10, he went through what was then the biggest crisis in his life when his father was re-assigned and the family moved from Seoul to London. For a 10-year-old child who was awkward with social interactions, making friends didn't come that easily to him. The language barrier was only going to make things worse. He wasn't sure if he could adapt to the food either.

Fortunately for Jongin, things didn't turn out as nightmarish as expected. His mum would say it's because he was worrying too much in the first place but Jongin insisted those were legitimate concerns he had.

It was also in London where he started playing football and became a die-hard fan of Chelsea football club, buying all the merchandise and promising to stick with his club through good and bad times, 'not like those glory hunting ones'.

Thus, when Kim Jongin was 16, he went through what was then the next biggest crisis in his life when his family moved from London to Manchester. It was bad enough being surrounded by fans of rival clubs to Chelsea. What made it worse was that being Korean, everyone assumed he was a Manchester United fan just because of Park Ji-Sung.

And then, at the ripe old age of 19, he faced the biggest obstacle in his life yet, when Lu Han became United's new No. 7.

The Chinese player was one of the biggest Asian stars of the moment, having won the Serie A with Juventus for two consecutive seasons. Chelsea's team was in the midst of a 'transition' of sorts, so Jongin had hoped his club would sign Lu Han. But with offers from various clubs, it was no surprise that Lu Han picked the club he supported since young, much to Jongin's dismay.

It seriously didn't make things any better when Lu Han scored the opening goal against Chelsea, a nice volley from 25-yards out. Jongin was caught between wanting to gush over how beautiful the goal was, and wanting to scream in anguish at his club being a goal down.

"You could just make your life easier by becoming a United fan, y'know." His sister commented as she walked into the living room, spotting the conflicted look on Jongin's face as he continued watching the match.

"Pft. Shut up. You clearly don't know anything about football." Jongin retorted, eyes never leaving the television screen. "You don't change football club allegiance the way one changes clothes according to fashion trends."

"Well, I must say, your favourite player is rather cute."

Jongin spluttered. "He is not my favourite player! He plays for the enemy!"

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not. I'm red with anger at the implication that I would be a fan of someone who plays for another club." Jongin denied vehemently, before pointing at the back of his Chelsea jersey. "My favourite player is Fernando Torres."

"No idea who that is. Is he even playing?" His sister waved dismissively.

Jongin rolled his eyes. "Stop disturbing me. I'm trying to watch the- Oh shit!" Jongin's hands moved to cover his face, his fingers spread slightly apart so that he could still see Lu Han running towards the Chelsea goalkeeper in a one-on-one situation, easily flicking the ball to one side to slot home the second goal for Manchester United.

"Bloody hell." Jongin cursed for a multitude of reasons as he watched Lu Han wheel away in celebration.

"Damn. I wouldn't mind watching football just to see that hot guy running around-"

"GO AWAY, WILL YOU?!"

 

Lu Han checked the map in his mobile phone, then looked up to check the road sign to get a bearing of his current location. He made a left turn, and walked a few more blocks before coming to a stop in front of a Chinese restaurant.

“Found you.” Lu Han grinned to himself, as he pocketed his mobile phone and pushed the door to the restaurant open. 

A middle-aged woman turned at the sound of the entrance buzzer. “Sorry, we’re not opened- Ah!” 

The woman gasped in recognition of Lu Han, quickly moving forward to usher him to a table, placing a menu on the table and rattling off the recommended dishes. After taking down his order, she quickly shuffled off. Lu Han muffled the laugh that was threatening to escape. Just one of the perks of the fame that came with his job.

“你是那个… 鹿晗对吗？”

Lu Han turned towards the voice, seeing a boy who was about his age or younger. There was a vaguely familiar accent to the other boy’s Mandarin that clearly indicated he was not a native speaker. Lu Han gave a nod and smiled politely at the other, anticipating a request for his autograph.

“我是钟大。你好吗？今天怎么样啊？”

Okay, maybe the other wanted to have a chat first, or practice his Mandarin. He supposed it was no harm, since he had to wait for his food anyway. 

“我还好。你呢？”

“我也很好！” The boy named Zhong Da smiled brightly, glad that Lu Han had not replied coldly unlike some of the other patrons of the restaurant. “我是韩国人，但是我非常努力学中文！”

Ah, Korean. That would explain the familiar accent. “不错啊。就继续努力哦。”

“谢谢！你喜欢那个… bubble tea？”

“珍珠奶茶？” Lu Han’s eyes brightened. “喜欢啊。这里有卖吗？”

Zhong Da waved his hands. “不是不是。这里没有。我的朋友，在… bubble tea店工作… 他是你的… Fan！”

“是吗？” Lu Han’s eyes crinkled in amusement.

The other nodded enthusiastically, extending his arms to his side. “对对…非常非常喜欢~”

 

Internally, he was screaming.

Outwardly, Jongin was strangely able to remain calm despite the fact that Lu Han was in front of him, with only a cashier counter separating them. And Lu Han was making eye contact with him, smiling.

The pictures and video footages don't do Lu Han any justice.

"你是钟大的朋友吗？"

Jongin stared blankly. He assumed Lu Han spoke in Chinese to him. Did he look Chinese? He'd been mistaken for being Japanese before but not Chinese. He must have looked thoroughly confused because he noticed Lu Han looking slightly embarrassed, and adorable, and damnit Kim Jongin, he is the enemy!

"啊对不起。你听不懂中文。" Lu Han mumbled. "Are you Zhong Da's friend?"

"Who?"

"Er, not Chinese… He said he's Korean, but that he is learning Chinese and- sorry, I think maybe I got the wrong per-"

"Oh, I think you mean Jongdae?" Again, Jongin is amazed at his ability to continue sounding so calm, when what he really wanted to do was tell Lu Han how great a player Jongin thought he was, and how good Lu Han looked on the pitch even though Jongin hated that it was a Manchester United jersey the other was wearing and- Ok, Kim Jongin, you should stop rambling in your head right now.

"Yeah! Jongdae. He told me you were a fan of mine?"

"I'm a Chelsea fan!" Jongin immediately replied defensively, voice a little too loud. When he realised it, a couple of other people in the shop were staring at him like he had sprouted worms from his head. Well, to them Mancunians, pledging his loyalty to a non-Manchester club was probably equivalent to that. Jongin turned back to look at Lu Han, who appeared amused.

"Sorry, that er- I mean-" Jongin took a deep breath before continuing. "I think you're a very good player."

"Thanks!" Lu Han smiled brightly, before leaning forward slightly to look at Jongin's name tag. "Thanks, Jongin!"

"Yeah." Jongin nodded, trying to look away because Lu Han's smiling face was doing weird stuff to his insides and if he wasn't careful, the fanboy in him might burst out and make things even more embarrassing for him. Coughing, Jongin tried to steer the conversation to safer ground. "Can I take your order?"

"Ah yes. I'll like one Taro Milk Tea please."

Jongin keyed in Lu Han's order, careful not to make any eye contact while trying to provide passable customer service, lest his boss nag at him. "Any toppings?"

"Just tapioca, and your number."

Internally, he was squealing with joy.

Outwardly, Jongin hoped he wasn't blushing like a teenage boy with a major crush on a really hot Chinese football player. Even if everyone around him claimed that he was exactly just that. Nope. Jongin was a mature, university student who appreciated the skills of a good footballer.

Lu Han left the shop with a cup of taro milk tea in one hand, and a receipt with a number scribbled at the back of it in the other.

 

Jongin did not know whether it was just a coincidence or Lu Han did something, because there was a ten-fold increase in the number of Chinese-speaking female customers buying bubble tea from this shop since That Day.

"Might have something to do with this." Kim Jongdae flashed the screen of his mobile phone at Jongin.

"If you're not going to order anything, go away hyung."

"Tch. Is this the reward I get for my efforts?" Jongdae chided, before continuing. "I was trying to show you the Weibo page of your second favourite person in the world, after me of course."

"I can't read Chinese." Jongin rolled his eyes. "And you're holding up the queue."

Jongin watched in aghast as Jongdae proceeded to turn to the customer behind him to ask something in what he presumed was Chinese. He heard Lu Han's name being mentioned and wondered why he was friends with Jongdae.

"She said she wants Taro Milk Tea with tapioca."

Did everyone from China drink the same thing? He found out from Jongdae later that Lu Han had taken a pic of the drink he ordered That Day, posted it on Weibo, and basically gave free advertising. He was part relieved and part disappointed that Lu Han hadn't mention him.

Nor had he called. Or texted.

"Not like I care." Jongin glared at the Lu Han wallpaper in his mobile phone, when his phone notification sounded, making him fumble with his phone in surprise.

_Hi Jongin._

An unknown number. Jongin tried not to let his hopes get too high.

 _Who is this?_ Jongin texted back.

The reply came back immediately. _It's me. Why aren't you following me on Weibo?_

Jongin rolled his eyes. Stupid best friend probably trying to prank him again.

_Stop trolling, Jongdae. Go back to work!_

Suddenly, his phone rang. Good thing he had already ended his shift.

"Hyung-"

"I'm not Jongdae."

Jongin froze. "Uh..."

"It's me, Lu Han." The voice on the other end continued. "I didn't want to reveal who I was in case you gave me a fake number. But then you mentioned Jongdae so I knew you didn't."

"Uh..."

Lu Han laughed. Oh why the hell does Lu Han's laughter sound so damn nice? Jongin cursed under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing! It was nothing!" Jongin quickly replied. "Uh, hi."

Another chuckle. "So why aren't you following me on Weibo?"

"I can't read Chinese."

"But you're my fan."

"Jongdae's lying." No, Jongin's the one lying, but he was too embarrassed, and had too much pride as a Chelsea fan to admit his obsession over a rival club's player.

"Oh." Lu Han sounded disappointed. Jongin tried not to feel guilty about lying. "Well then, I'll just have to turn you into one."

"What?"

"Come to the game this Saturday. I'll get tickets for you."

"But-" Jongin was about to come up with an excuse that he wasn't free, which would be another lie since he didn't work on weekends and usually spent it holed up at home to watch matches.

"Chelsea's game is the following day so you have no excuse that you can't come." Lu Han said, without giving Jongin any chance of rejecting him. "Hm, while I'm at it, I should convert you into a Man United fan as well."

Jongin's eyes widened. "No!"

"Sorry Jongin, I don't take 'no' for an answer." Lu Han replied, sounding amused. "Anyway, I'll pass the tickets to Jongdae when I drop by the restaurant. See you on Saturday!"

Why Jongdae? His best friend didn't even appreciate football. Why couldn't Lu Han just come over to the shop, grab a cup of bubble tea and pass him the ticket directly? No, wait, why was he being forced to go to the enemy's game?

There was a dial tone on the line, signalling the end of the call.

Oh well, at least the tickets were free?

 

"What the fuck?! Are you blind?! It's so obvious that the bastard intentionally kicked Lu Han with his studs!" Jongin waved his fist at the referee, shouting in fury as Lu Han lay on the ground while the medical team surrounded him. Near him, there was a bunch of girls standing too, all wearing Lu Han's replica jersey.

Jongdae rolled his eyes as he reached out to pull Jongin back to his seat. "Stop embarrassing me."

"Why are you here, hyung? You hate watching football." Jongin grumbled, although deep down he was glad that Jongdae was there as a back-up of sorts, you know, in case he had to have a conversation with Lu Han later.

"Correction. I hate playing football. I don't hate watching it. I'm just indifferent." Jongdae put a hand on Jongin's shaking knee, pushing it downwards to stop the younger boy from fidgeting. "Jongin, are you five? Keep still, will you?"

"He's still down. Shit, they're putting him on the stretcher! Oh fuck, they're making a substitution. This must be serious. Damnit! Only a yellow card? Ugh!"

The group of girls whined in anguish as Lu Han was stretchered off the pitch, like a soundtrack to Jongin's own agony.

"Hmmmm, I would have thought you'll be happy that your enemy is injured."

"Hyung." Jongin gave Jongdae a judging look. "Lu Han is injured. Now's not the time to be teasing me."

Jongdae raised his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay, my bad."

"This sucks." Jongin said, biting the nail on his thumb, legs shaking anxiously. "I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry, maybe they were just taking a precaution? They wouldn't want to risk having Lu Han aggravate his injury right?" Jongdae petted Jongin on the back.

Jongin suddenly stopped fidgeting, turning to stare at his best friend with a serious look.

"Do you think there's a way for us to sneak into the dressing room to check on him?"

"Are you that desperate to get arrested?"

 

There were cracks in the ceiling, Lu Han noted, as he lay in bed, staring blankly. They had done a scan on his calf and concluded that he had to be sidelined for at least two months. Lu Han calculated that it meant sitting out of about twelve games at the minimum, on the assumption that his recovery stayed on track. Getting back into the first team was a whole other matter to worry about.

Lu Han sighed as his mobile phone started to vibrate violently against the table top. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone, and hoped in vain that whoever calling would give up.

"你要什么啊？我在睡觉！"

"Erm, sorry, it's me, uh..." Lu Han sat up when he realised who was calling. Getting injured had made him so upset with himself that Lu Han had completely forgotten about Jongin and Jongdae. 

"Jongin."

"Sorry, I just wanted to check that you were okay, but uh, I think I called you at a bad time?" Jongin continued to ramble, voice full of anxiety. "Sorry I won't disturb you. I hope you get better soon. Uh, yeah, bye."

"Jongin, wait!" Lu Han quickly answered but the younger boy was too quick and had already hung up on him. 

Lu Han sighed. Going into his phone history, he selected the last call received. Ten rings passed and Lu Han was getting impatient when Jongin finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The voice sounded cautious this time.

"Jongin, don’t you know that it’s rude to hang up on someone so abruptly the way you just did?" Lu Han mockingly chided the other, the irony of his lack of politeness when he had first picked up Jongin’s call not lost on him.

"Sorry hyung, you sounded angry so I- I didn’t mean to hang up on you." Jongin explained hurriedly. “I hope the injury isn’t too serious?” He asked, voice laced with concern.

Lu Han smiled to himself. He had not heard someone call him ‘hyung’ since he played in the K-League three years ago. "Hm, I’ll be out for a couple of games."

"The tackle on you looked really bad. I don’t understand why they didn’t give the guy a red card."

"Well, referees.”

“Yeah, all blind and stubborn.”

Lu Han laughed. A sudden idea struck him. “Hey Jongin, I just bought a huge smart TV for my house.”

“Uh huh. That must be nice.”

“I guess since I’m injured now I could watch a lot of shows and games on it.”

“True. Make full use of it.”

“Won’t it be boring watching games on my own though?”

“It’s alright, actually. I usually end up watching Chelsea games on my own, since y’know, most people in this place don’t support them.”

Lu Han didn't know whether to laugh or cry at what Jongin said. “You could watch them with me.”

“I could- Wait, what?”

“Come over to my house tomorrow. I’ll text you the address.” Lu Han stated with a tone of finality. Before Jongin could even protest, Lu Han added. “Remember, I don’t take ‘no’ for an answer. See you tomorrow, Jongin.”

 

Jongin stared at his mobile phone, wondering if he really just had a proper conversation with his favourite- no, with a professional football player whom he kind of admired. He scrolled to his call history to double check, and yes, he did have that conversation. No, he was not day dreaming. 

His mobile phone beeped, notifying of a new incoming message. It was from Lu Han, with the promised address and directions to his house.

So yes, Lu Han had indeed invited him to his house.

Jongin tried not to panic.

He chose to throw himself onto his bed and shove his face into his pillow instead.

 

Jongin managed not to make a complete fool of himself. Admittedly, he was still somewhat awkward, but that came as part of his innate nature and something that he could not really control for long periods of time. Lu Han didn’t appear to mind though, and Jongin concluded that Lu Han was even cooler than he had expected. Even if he was adamant that Lu Han was not his favourite player.

 

The more he spent time with Jongin, the more Lu Han grew fond of Jongin’s awkwardness. It was cute, unexpected from his first impression of the younger boy. Even Jongin’s insistence that he was not a fan of his was cute.

 

"Damnit! Pass the ball to your left! Can't you see that he's wide open with no one guarding him?!"

Jongin laughed at Lu Han's face that was full of distress. "Hyung, aren't those your teammates you're shouting at?"

"Well they can't hear me through the television anyway." Lu Han waved dismissively, grabbing some potato chips from the packet that Jongin was holding before shifting his focus back onto the game. "Oh geez is it that difficult to stop the ball and shoot? I swear he has the worst first touch I've ever seen. I'm going to tell him that on Monday."

"What are you talking about? Isn't he 'England's new hope' as the Daily Mail calls him?" Jongin stated sardonically.

"On his good day? In the future? Maybe so. Right now? He makes me want to pull my hair out in frustration."

"Please don't. You have really nice hair."

“I always knew you admired my good looks.”

Jongin choked on the cola he was drinking.

 

Jongin looked up at the first customer for his shift, and rolled his eyes at the Cheshire cat grin that Jongdae was giving. “Did you come over to bother me again?”

“I’m here for the Black Tea Macchiato actually, but if you want me to bother you, I’m always up for it.”

Jongin snorted as he keyed in Jongdae’s order. “Please don’t.”

“You look like a zombie.” Jongdae commented, as he waited for Jongin to make his drink. “Stayed up late playing games?”

“No. I was out last night and had an early class this morning all the way until an hour ago.”

“You need lunch? I might be able to get something for you from the restaurant.”

“Nah, thanks. I grabbed a sandwich earlier.” Jongin said as he passed Jongdae his drink. “Straw or cutter?”

“Cutter please, thanks.” Jongdae said. “Did you say you were out last night though?”

“Hm, just caught last evening’s match and a movie after.” Jongin replied, avoiding eye contact with his best friend. Not that he was lying or anything, but if Jongdae knew he was at Old Trafford watching a game with Lu Han, and then had gone to the player’s house after to watch a movie, he was never going to hear the end of it.

“Cryptic.” Jongdae remarked, but decided to let Jongin off this once. Not that he didn’t already have an inkling of what Jongin was hiding from him, if someone’s Weibo update was anything to go by. “Heading back to work. See ya!”

Jongin nodded absentmindedly.

It was almost the end of his shift when one female customer approached him. “Oh my gawd, you’re Jongin aren’t you?”

At first Jongin wanted to ask her how she knew his name, but then he remembered the name tag he was wearing. Still, the way she phrased her question seemed a little weird to him.

“Yes, may I take your order?”

“What does Lu Han normally order? Taro milk tea right? I’ll have that.”

Ah, another fangirl of Lu Han’s. Jongin’s pretty sure that the particular drink was now the topseller purely because of Lu Han’s one post on Weibo. He would have to find a way to tease Lu Han about it, to get back at the other for all the times he teased Jongin. Really, why did he always end up hanging out with people who enjoyed making fun of him?

“You’re cute.” The girl said, as she collected her drink. “The two of you make such a cute couple!” Without explaining, the girl waved and headed out the shop, leaving a befuddled Jongin.

 

Jongin received a message from Jongdae later on his way home, a message attached with a photo. Specifically, it was a screenshot of Lu Han’s latest post on Weibo. More specifically, it showed that Lu Han had posted a photo of Jongin sleeping - what? when? where? - with the comment ‘ _My Favourite Fan, Jongin <3_’.

Instead of being angry, Jongin found himself turning red from embarrassment, and maybe a little, just a little bit of happiness.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese to English Translation
> 
> [1] Conversation between Jongdae and Lu Han:
> 
> 你是那个… 鹿晗对吗？ - You’re… Lu Han, right?  
> 我是钟大。你好吗？今天怎么样啊？ - I’m Jongdae. How are you today?  
> 我还好。你呢？- I’m alright. How about you?  
> 我也很好！我是韩国人，但是我非常努力学中文！- I’m fine. I’m Korean, but I’m working hard to learn Mandarin.  
> 不错啊。就继续努力哦。- Your Mandarin’s not too bad. Continue to work hard.  
> 谢谢！你喜欢那个… bubble tea？- Thank you! Do you like bubble tea?  
> 珍珠奶茶？喜欢啊。这里有卖吗？ - Bubble tea? Yes I do. Do they sell it here (in this restaurant)?  
> 不是不是。这里没有。我的朋友，在… bubble tea店工作… 他是你的… Fan！ - No, no, not here. My friend, he works at a bubble tea store. He’s a big fan of yours.  
> 是吗？ - Really?  
> 对对…非常非常喜欢~ - Yes, yes he really really likes (you).
> 
>  
> 
> [2] What Lu Han said to Jongin:
> 
> 你是钟大的朋友吗？ - Are you Jongdae’s friend?  
> 啊对不起。你听不懂中文。 - Ah, sorry. You can’t understand Mandarin.
> 
>  
> 
> [3] Luhan when he picked up the phone:
> 
> 你要什么啊？我在睡觉！- What do you want? I was sleeping!


End file.
